


i don't usually play this game

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, SeBaek Are Both Losers Crushing On Each Other LOL, Very Silly and Basically Word Vomit But Hopefully Still Cute LMAOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun is pleasantly surprised to find out that the dork he met at the cosplay convention is actually kinda (really) hot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	i don't usually play this game

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this prompt sent to me by an anon on curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/zyximb/post/1126718175) THIS WAS SENT LIKE ALMOST A MONTH AGO BUT I LITERALLY JUST SAW IT TONIGHT IM SO SORRY ASGHJDFKGH I HOPE YOURE STILL FOLLOWING ME AND READING MY STORIES SO YOU CAN READ THIS I FEEL SO BAD SJKDGHDFJK

Chanyeol is a horrible best friend. Sehun decides this the moment Chanyeol pulls up to his apartment building dressed as fucking Deadpool when he’s _supposed_ to be dressed as Doctor Eggman. Why is this a problem, you may ask. The problem is that they had agreed to cosplay as _silly_ video game characters together. _‘It’ll be more fun’_ Chanyeol had said. _More fun my ass._

Instead of wearing a bald cap, a big crazy mustache, and a big round fat suit, Chanyeol is dressed as _Deadpool_ and he looks cool as hell while _Sehun_ is dressed as a goddamn robot version of Jean Valjean from Les Miserables. 

“I hate you.” 

Chanyeol laughs so hard he slaps his steering wheel, honking the horn a few times. The pedestrians passing by give him confused looks. “You look great, Sehun.”

“What the hell happened to your Doctor Eggman costume! I look stupid dressed like this all by myself.” 

The other shrugs, “I put it on last night and I looked an idiot, so I decided to wear this instead.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Great. So you just let me look like an idiot all by myself. Some best friend you are. After all those times I let you copy my homework in high school and _this_ is how you repay me.”

“I said you look great!” Chanyeol chortles. 

“I’m covered in silver body paint from head to toe and wearing red sunglasses. I do not look _great_.”

Chanyeol glances at him up and down. “Dude...did you really paint your body in that stuff...like your _entire_ body?” he asks with a raised brow. 

Sehun scoffs and punches him in the shoulder. “ _No_ , I did not paint my dick silver if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Once again, Chanyeol is a horrible best friend.   
  


Somehow, despite his better judgement, Sehun always manages to get roped into Chanyeol’s antics. Like today, for example. It was Chanyeol’s idea to go to this cosplay event. It was Chanyeol’s idea to dress up as silly characters, which he completely violated, but he digresses. Sehun would have never agreed to go if the other hadn’t paid for his ticket. They have never been to anything to like this before. Yes, they both liked video games and superhero movies, but never enough to actually dress up as the characters or anything. 

Sehun didn’t understand why Chanyeol was so insistent on coming. That is, until he sees a certain _someone_ who works at the local comic book shop the two of them always visit on their way to the bowling alley. Chanyeol has been crushing on Kyungsoo for about a year now. Neither of them even like comics, but Chanyeol drags him to the shop almost every week just to see Kyungsoo working at the register. The amount of money he’s spent there just to see Kyungsoo’s face up close for a couple minutes is downright pathetic. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me for _this_. Why didn’t you just come alone?” 

“Because I would’ve just looked like some loser who has no friends! Besides, you’re my best friend. You _have_ to be there for emotional support twenty four seven.” 

“You don’t need emotional support to get into someone’s pants,” Sehun scoffs. 

Chanyeol shoves a hand in his face and practically sprints to Kyungsoo’s booth. Apparently he’s selling some limited edition graphic novels. Chanyeol has to fight off the crowd of comic nerds just to say hello. 

Sehun wanders the venue while his friend is practically throwing himself at his crush. He stops in front of a crowd taking photos of a group of women dressed as Sailor Moon characters. This is when he notices the boy standing in front of him dropped something. On further inspection he realizes it’s a... blankie? The boy is wearing a striped pajama set and what seems to be a bunny headband. What the hell is he supposed to be dressed as, a five year old? 

“Hey, you dropped this,” Sehun says, tapping his shoulder. 

The stranger turns around, pouts when he sees the blanket in Sehun’s hands. “Are you trying to steal my stuff?” 

Sehun is pleasantly surprised by how cute the stranger is. So surprised, in fact, he forgets how to speak for a second. 

The stranger chuckles and Sehun quickly decides he likes the sound of his laugh. “I’m just kidding. Thank you.”

Sehun nods, “Yeah, no problem.” 

The boy turns around to look at the Sailor Moon women again and Sehun almost feels disappointed in himself for not saying something more witty- _flirty_. He’s thinking of how he’s probably missed his chance when the stranger suddenly whips his head back around so quickly it actually scares him. How embarrassing. 

“Wait, are you Robojean from Arm Joe?” he asks enthusiastically. 

“Uhm- Yeah,” Sehun says. The fact that anyone even knows that video game, let alone recognize his costume is an utter shock to him. 

The stranger’s smile is so big it’s _contagious_. Sehun finds himself mirroring the other’s excited expression. 

“Oh my god that’s my favorite character from Arm Joe! I’ve never met anyone who likes the game before!” 

“Me too. All my friends think it’s weird. I can’t believe you actually recognized it, this costume is so bad.” 

“No, it’s not. You look great, it totally fits you,” the stranger insists. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”

 _Baekhyun_. A lovely name, he thinks. “I’m Sehun.”

“You definitely need to let me get a picture of you before you leave.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Sehun chuckles. “So...what are you supposed to be dressed as?” 

Baekhyun looks down at his outfit and sighs. “Oh right. It’s pretty lame, huh? My best friend just dragged me here last minute, so I didn’t have time to plan for an outfit or anything. I’m supposed to be sleepy Cony. You know, from the Line characters?” 

A very cute costume, albeit a very random one. 

“Oh there he is!” Baekhyun says, pointing at the booth Chanyeol is still standing at. “He’s selling comic books. I could probably get you a discount if you want some.” 

Kyungsoo is his best friend? What a small world.

“I should actually probably go help him...He only dragged me here because he needed help and I just sort of left him,” he says, laughing lightly. 

Baekhyun begins to walk off. Out of panic, Sehun grabs one of the ends of the other’s blanket that’s hanging out of his arms and yanks it. The shorter turns to face him again, looking adorably confused.

“Oh-uh-Sorry,” Sehun says, quickly letting go. _Good god, get a grip man_. “I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up later- you know, to take a picture...of me. I mean, of my costume. You know, like you wanted to. Later. If you’re free.” 

Baekhyun grins, nodding. “Yeah, sure. We can meet after the event is over. I’ll probably be stuck at the booth ‘til it is. Wanna give me your number so I can text you?” 

Sehun gets his phone out in record time. Extremely embarrassing, but he doesn’t have time to think about it because Baekhyun is typing his number into his phone and then running off to save Kyungsoo from the mob of nerds dressed as their favorite superheros. 

Perhaps this costume isn’t completely stupid afterall. 

  
  


### ♡

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun has time to change out of his lame ensemble before meeting up with Sehun at the diner a few blocks away from the cosplay convention. Not that his outfit now is any more exciting. He’s wearing his black rimmed glasses and an oversized black crewneck sweater and blue jeans. At least he’s no longer carrying that stupid blankie and pillow around anymore. 

He checks his phone. Sehun should be here soon. Looking around the packed diner for an empty table, he decides to take a seat on one of the bars at the counter, saving a seat next to him for Sehun of course. 

As he’s reading the menu, he sees a man take a seat right beside him in his peripheral. How awkward. He should’ve left something on the stool to prevent anyone from sitting down. Curiously, he takes a peek at the stranger by glancing to the side and nearly falls over from shock. 

The man is clad in a sleek black blazer and matching black slacks. His inky hair is slicked back and styled perfectly, leaving his strong brows on full display. He has on several pieces of jewelry including a silver chain and a black watch around his wrist, a silver ring, and a matching silver necklace. He has a very nice neck and equally nice hands, Baekhyun notes. _What the hell, is he a model or something?_

As handsome as the stranger is, he is sitting in Sehun’s seat. He musters up the courage to shoo the attractive man away before Sehun arrives. When Baekhyun turns to chase the stranger away, he is surprised to find him already looking right in his direction. Baekhyun meets his eyes, blinking in confusion. 

“Uhm...Hi…”

The stranger chuckles. “Hi.”

 _Oh my, what a charming smile._ “I’m sorry...but you’re kind of sitting in my friend’s seat. He’s on his way.” 

“ _Very_ funny,” he says sarcastically. 

Oh no. He must be one of those arrogant men who can’t stand being told what to do. “Uhm okay...I can move...I guess,” he mutters awkwardly. 

Just as he stands up to find another seat, the man grabs his wrist. “Baekhyun, it’s _me_. Sehun,” he says, very amused. “I thought you were just joking around again. You seriously didn’t know it was me?” 

What. The. Fuck. _Sehun?_ The Sehun who was literally dressed as a robot version of Jean Valjean just hours ago? Baekhyun had been expecting a slightly dorky, in a sweet and endearing way of course, boy who wears glasses and cute sweaters. He stops thinking for a moment and looks down at his own outfit. _Oh my god._ Is _he_ the dorky one? His outfit is outright pitiful compared to Sehun’s. He’s been tricked. Hoodwinked. Duped. Catfished. How could Sehun not warn him that he was a total hunk? 

“Where’s your costume?” 

Sehun’s smile falls. “Oh. Right. The costume. To be honest I actually went back home right after you left and took like five showers to get all that paint off and then changed to get ready to meet you. I didn’t think you actually wanted the picture. I thought this was like...a date. I can go back home and put the costume back on if you want?” 

Ah yes, there is the endearingly flustered guy he met at the convention. “No, it’s okay” Baekhyun giggles. Sehun smiles at this. His smile looks much nicer without all that paint on his face and Baekhyun swoons internally. “You look great now.” 

“Really? ‘Cause my friend said I overdid it.” 

“Maybe a little…” When the taller’s face drops, Baekhyun quickly adds on. “Not that you look bad! I just feel a little underdressed next to you,” he chuckles sheepishly. 

The smile returns to Sehun’s face as he looks at Baekhyun’s attire. He suddenly regrets not wearing something a bit more presentable. “I think you look really cute.” 

The speed at which both of their faces turn pink is almost impressive. It should be illegal for someone to look like _that_ and yet still be adorably flustered, Baekhyun thinks. 

“W-Wait so like, this is a date...right?” Sehun asks. 

Baekhyun laughs. “Yes, it’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves !! i am back again with another oneshot with an open end hahhehehehe like i said in the beginning notes, this was sent to me by an anon almost a fucking MONTH ago. i usually get notifications on my laptop that i got a question but curious cat logged me out so i never saw that i got new questions so IM SORRY IF YOU SENT ME AN ASK I JUST REPLIED TONIGHT I WASNT IGNORING YOU ON PURPOSE !! i usually reply quickly sjkaghdk
> 
> Lol anyways i saw this prompt and it was so cute that i just wrote it right away and yeah hehe i havent written a oneshot in one sitting so quickly in a while, so thank you anon for sending such an adorable prompt in !! i dont even know what this story is i feel like its so silly and idek if its even any good but i hope you guys enjoy and i hope i did the prompt justice lol 
> 
> BTW i was imagining [this baekhyun](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgZjuJoUcAEcR6w?format=jpg&name=large) and [this sehun (bc thats the pic anon sent me for the prompt lol)](https://www.allkpop.com/upload/2019/08/content/132258/1565751529-eb5ckajuyaalya9.jpg) and the game i mentioned is actually real and [this is the character sehun was dressing up as lmfaooo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D9z5T6zXUAEyTPq.png)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
>   
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
